No Remedy
by Nareliel
Summary: This is a collection of Obitine one-shots that I have written in response to various prompts. Each chapter is a different prompt. The stories are not necessarily interconnected or chronological. Reviews are welcome. The title "No Remedy" comes from the quote by Henry David Thoreau, "There is no remedy for love, but to love more."
1. He Would Have to Kill

**First Line Challenge****:** To save his own life, he would have to kill. (Somewhat altered, as you will see.)

**Author's Note****:** When reading this prompt, I automatically thought of _Voyage of Temptation_. Specifically, the scene where Tal Merrick is taunting them with the fact that Satine is a pacifist and Obi-Wan risks losing her affection by going into action. Just something about the look on Obi-Wan's face sparked this small bit of internal dialogue.

* * *

To save her life - not to mention his own and the countless others aboard the _Coronet_ \- he would have to kill. The irony was not lost on Obi-Wan. Merrick was right. He was no stranger to violence. And, though he loathed taking a sentient life, Obi-Wan was far more prepared to do so than Satine. Even now her hands shook as she held the blaster, the knowledge that pulling the trigger would not only be the death of Tal Merrick but it would also sacrifice the peaceable tenants she held so dear. He could not let her face such a choice. He would do what needed to be done, even if she despised his actions. At least she would live to be further disappointed by his choices. Obi-Wan could live with her anger. After all, the Jedi Order had taught him well. Internalizing regret, concealing pain, and doing what must be done was his specialty. Yes, to save her life, he could do it - become the thing she hated most, a murderer.

In the end, he was saved from doing so by his former Padawan. He reproved his young friend with a resigned, "Anakin!" Yet, Obi-Wan could not help but be grateful. Skywalker had saved him not only from losing a part of his soul in killing Merrick; his friend had kept him from losing something far more precious. Anakin had saved Obi-Wan from losing Satine.

* * *

**Endnote:** I know this was terribly short, but the following prompts will be longer.


	2. 8 Words

**8 Words Challenge****:** flute, assist, queen, large, broad, planet, lead, prosecute

**Author's Note****: **Senator Caso Ouldin is a character of my own creation, as is the planet Sobith. Neither exists in the Clone Wars canon.

* * *

The musical notes of the flute danced across the room filled with representatives of various systems. The Queen of Naboo was holding a dinner in hopes of opening communication between the leaders of several Neutralist planets and those loyal to the Republic. Given the senator's knowledge of her fellow politicians, Queen Neeyutnee had requested that Padmé Amidala assist her in preparations for the visiting dignitaries. The planet had been abuzz since the announcement of this ambitious undertaking and the excitement had only escalated as one large cruiser after another arrived to enter orbit around Naboo. Neeyutnee was not a fan of the war and sought to at least open the dialogue between the more peaceful members of the Republic, such as Alderaan and Chandrila, with the Neutralists. Perhaps, in meeting with leaders of planets who resided outside of the war, they could come to understand one another a bit better. Some of the Neutralists had friends amongst the Separatist - senators of the Separatist Congress - who found the fighting just as distasteful as their Republican counterparts. None of these representatives from the Confederacy of Independent Systems could be invited to attend, of course, given that Naboo was aligned with the Republican Senate and therefore located behind enemy lines. However, it was Neeyutnee's hope that by meeting in a relaxed atmosphere of dining and dancing the defenses of both the moderates and pacifists would be lowered and, if not friendships, then at least favorable acquaintances could be made.

Queen Neeyutnee stood on one of the raised balconies that overlooked the grand hall's floor. Presently, everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly. She could see the leader of the Toydarians in deep conversation with Bail Organa, Kin Robb of Taris spoke with the Jedi Padawan Ahsoka, and Representative Binks was entertaining Mon Mothma with an animated tale that had the usually well-collected senator covering her mouth to conceal her laughter. Neeyutnee's gaze swept the assembly in search of Naboo's esteemed senator and found Padmé being swept across the dancefloor by General Skywalker. Her small hands rested against the Jedi's broad shoulders as they swayed to the music, and Neeyutnee found herself thankful that Padmé had taken a moment to enjoy the party she had worked so hard to put together. With a final sweep of the festivities below, she reluctantly decided that it was time she return to her own guests. Neeyutnee made her way into the hallway that connected the balconies that surrounded the massive ballroom and moved toward the stairs. She was just passing one of the other alcoves when she heard the raised voice of Caso Ouldin of Sobith.

"You would deny men the ability to sustain themselves in battle!" The edge of Senator Ouldin's tone drew Queen Neeyutnee to a halt, and she found herself drawn toward the discussion.

"You misunderstand my meaning, Senator," the Duchess of Mandalore replied. "I am only stating that the Neutralist Systems that you so flagrantly dismiss are important members of this galaxy as well. We provide trading opportunities that you cannot ignore. To do so would pose a serious threat to the Republic's ability to prosecute the war."

"So you will not condone this war, but you will charge us for the supplies we need to sustain our soldiers."

"Come now, Caso, it is the way of commerce, is it not?" Neeyutnee peeked around the curtain that half covered the opening and saw that Caso Ouldin did not take kindly to Satine Kryze's calm response. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Sobith requires no compensation for the goods that leave its ports?"

"Humanitarian aid should never be viewed as a commodity," the Senator argued.

"Indeed," the Duchess acknowledged. "However, supplying the war-effort does not simply fall under the banner of humanitarian aid. I lead several systems that want no part of this war and, therefore, should not be asked to give freely to its continuance. Expecting compensation for trade is the only way to ensure our neutrality." The Sobithian's gaze grew dark.

"You are a cold woman, Duchess," Ouldin hissed. "One would hope you manage to thaw before you are shattered."

"Of course," Satine scoffed, "the mantra of every warmonger, 'bend or be broken'." Her tone only managed to anger the Senator further, and Neeyutnee thought it best to intercede before the situation deteriorated even further. Already, Caso Ouldin was muttering curses in his native tongue. Before she could step forward, however, General Kenobi appeared from the shadows of the opening at the opposite end of the balcony.

"Senator Ouldin," he greeted the man as he moved to place himself between the Mandalorian Duchess and her Sobithian opposition. "I fear you will find Duchess Kryze quite unyielding in her pacifist convictions. Perhaps you should agree to disagree upon the subject." There was a disarming warmth to Kenobi's tone that suggested his advice was laced with wisdom, and Neeyutnee suddenly understood why the man had earned the nickname _The Negotiator_.

"To be such a pacifist she is rather abrasive, General," Ouldin muttered, his reptilian gaze squinting beyond Kenobi's shoulder to eye the Duchess with a look that in another species might have seemed merely peeked but seemed outright menacing on the Sobithian. "I would say her political views were made moot by her aggressive demeanor did we not all know her government's inability to attack head-on in moments of crisis."

Satine's eyes burned with blue fire as she took a step forward, but General Kenobi put out an arm to stop her progress and met the Senator with a cool look of his own. "Have a care Senator. For though the Duchess does not wish to plunge her planet into war, she is a Mandalorian by blood and battle is not relegated to the war-front alone."

"Of course, as a Jedi, you must defend the weak," the Senator of Sobith had the audacity to say. Neeyutnee could see the Duchess bristle even from her hidden vantage point. Yet, still, Kenobi remained the calm in the storm.

"It would appear, oh mighty Caso Ouldin" - The words were laced with just the right amount of sarcasm as to leave the Sobithian uncertain if the Jedi intended offense. - "that at the moment, I am defending you. When confronting the Duchess, I assure you that few leave the arena of debate unscathed. Upon that battlefield, she is every bit the Mandalorian warrior and quite deadly in a verbal assault. I fear unleashing her upon you would be an affront to the principles of my order." It was a slap to the senator's ego and, quite frankly, the most insulting remark Neeyutnee had ever heard the general make. Not that she had much cause to be in the Jedi Knight's company, but he was usually much more tolerant of hotheaded politicians. A tense silence fell over the balcony as though the air itself waited to see if one of the three would stoke the embers into a fire. Then, suddenly, Kenobi was favoring Ouldin with a smile that seemed strangely kind given his previous words. It was accompanied by a warmer tone as he said, "But, none of us have come here to fight. This is a party, after all, a short respite from the war. You should eat, Senator, drink and enjoy yourself. There are so few days when any of us can."

The Sobithian blinked as though some of his ire had suddenly been washed away. If Neeyutnee were being honest, even she felt a bit calmer and one look at Satine proved the Duchess of Mandalore had lost some of her tension as well. The Queen of Naboo turned her searching gaze on Kenobi. Had the Jedi done something? Somehow sent out a soothing wave in the Force? Was that even possible? She really knew very little about the enigma that was the Jedi Order or their capabilities, but in that moment she knew that something in the air had changed.

"Yes, of course," Ouldin was saying as he gazed down upon the festivities. "I bid you good evening Master Jedi." He bowed his head to Kenobi and then Kryze. "Duchess." And then he was sweeping off the balcony through the same opening in which the general had arrived. Neeyutnee considered stepping forward to congratulate General Kenobi on diffusing the situation but was brought up short by the way Satine extended a hand to brush the man's bearded chin.

"Forever coming to my rescue," she spoke softly. "You are quite the knight, Obi."

"It is my duty, Duchess," Kenobi murmured as he caught her hand and brought her fingers to his lips for a gentle kiss that was far more intimate than the courtly display implied. "And my pleasure." Neeyutnee suddenly felt as if she were intruding upon something sacred - much like the time she had accidentally stumbled upon General Skywalker holding Senator Amidala in the palace gardens - and she quickly slipped away. As she made her way to the stairs, the Queen of Naboo thought over what she had witnessed. It was assumed the Jedi were not allowed to love, and Neeyutnee had always found that particular sacrifice to be the saddest. Yet, it appeared that at least two of the Republic's most heroic knights, General Kenobi and General Skywalker, had found love despite it being forbidden. Somehow, that thought warmed her heart, and with a gentle smile gracing her lips, Queen Neeyutnee descended to the party below.

* * *

**Endnote****:** For those who wonder where my prompts are coming from, I have found them on a website called Writing Exercises and Prompts. [writing exercises. co. uk (remove the spaces when pasting in your browser's address bar)]


	3. I Have Forgotten

**First Line of Dialogue Writing Challenge****:** I've forgotten what it's like to feel young.

**Author's Note****:** I am not sure why I saw this scene in Varykino, but I did. What background knowledge I can provide is that Satine is under threat and Padmé has offered her lakeside home as a refuge. There, Obi-Wan is tasked with guarding her until the Jedi Council can discern the origin of these attacks. On another note, whether it is still considered canon in the extended universe or not, I chose to accept that Obi-Wan was first given the name Ben by Satine (as is stated in John Jackson Miller's novel _Kenobi)_.

* * *

"I've forgotten what it's like to feel young." The words slipped from Obi-Wan in the quiet of Satine's quarters. He lay on his back with one arm propped behind his head and the other wrapped around her lithe form. Little more than an hour had passed since he sat down to meditate only to have his conscious assaulted by Satine's desperate cries. It had taken him mere minutes to reach her with his lightsaber drawn, ready to defend her against whatever threat assailed her. Only, upon entering her room, he had found her attacker to be something that no amount of Soresu skill could counter. She had been in the throes of a nightmare, one vivid enough for her discomfort to cause the disturbance in the Force that had called him into action. He had awakened her only to have Satine ask him to stay and, though it really wasn't a good idea, he had found himself unable to walk away from her imploring tear-filled eyes. After all, for the Duchess of Mandalore to show such vulnerability, she must truly be shaken.

So, now he lay in her bed with Satine curled up against him, and he could not help but think of their time together all those years ago when he had been just a Padawan and completely defenseless when confronted with Satine's tears. Back then, he had never been able to muster the strength to turn her away when she sought comfort in his presence. Somehow, it had seemed to balance his own worries when he wrapped her in his arms, calming his own tumultuous thoughts even as he used the Force to ease her concern. As he stared up at the ornately decorated ceiling, Obi-Wan's thoughts betrayed him. Had anything really changed?

Satine glanced at the profile of her Jedi Knight. Thanks to the three moons orbiting Naboo and the enormous windows that graced the luxurious chamber, the room was bathed in enough moonlight to keep the darkest of shadows away, and she could easily make out that pondering gaze that saw so much more than the murals painted overhead. Time had changed him as it inevitably changed everyone. He had always been calm, even back in the days when they never knew what they would eat or where they would sleep, Obi-Wan had been the voice of steady reason when she nearly snapped from the strain - unflappable to the point she had taken to calling him Ben just to see if it would earn a reaction. But, now she found him solemn. Oh, he hid it well from his fellow Jedi and clone troops. His quick wit and charm held most of them at bay, leaving them oblivious to the true man that lay beneath. Perhaps young Skywalker was more attune to his former master, but Satine doubted any save maybe Master Yoda knew the weight Obi-Wan shouldered.

Had she not known him so many years, Satine was certain even she would not have seen it. There was a profound sorrow that hid in the depths of his smiling eyes. The loss of Qui-Gon...the hundred Jedi who had fallen beside him at the First Battle of Geonosis...the deaths of clones he had led into battle since…and, likely, countless other fatalities she knew nothing of...all of it served to burdon her Ben's soul in a way that made Satine ache for him. The thought made her snuggle further into his side. For once, he did not wear his usual armor, and she was thankful for the simple tunic and trousers that allowed her to draw closer to him.

It reminded her of the moments they had spent together when Qui-Gon had left to seek out news and supplies. How many times had she sought Obi-Wan's warm embrace? He had let her come, holding open his brown robe to wrap about them both as she curled in against his strong frame. They had both been so young and blindly unaware of the bond forming between them. And, yet, Satine could not find it in herself to resent the feelings he stirred in her treacherous heart. Even now, she knew there was no point in attempting to "move on" - as if one could simply turn away and forget - and seek love elsewhere.

Her heart belonged to Obi-Wan and, deep down, she knew his heart belonged to her. Even if stolen moments like this one were the only acknowledgment she ever received, Satine knew she would never love another. For some, it would seem a bittersweet victory. But, though she sometimes acted foolishly - according to the man who held her now - Satine Kryze was no fool. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Republic, was never this unguarded with anyone but her. Yes, his heart belonged to her just as truly as hers did him. She would never take it for granted no matter how deeply he buried his feelings beneath that austere exterior of Jedi calm.

Satine tilted her head back just a bit and reached her hand up to gently stroke the soft hair along his chin. She still wasn't sure about the beard, but all thoughts of it faded as he turned to meet her gaze. With the subdued lighting of silver moonlight, his eyes seemed nearly midnight blue as he stared at her in the silence. She felt a gentle caress as though he reached out to her in the Force. Unspoken, the words echoed through her being, _I love you._ She felt them as clearly as though he had said them aloud, and Satine gave him a gentle smile as she let her response flood the silent air between them. _I know._

* * *

**Endnote:** This is perhaps a bit too sentimental for Kenobi, but I simply followed the lead of the characters in my head. To borrow (and, yes, warp) a line from one of my favorite Jedi, "Who is more sentimental, the characters or the writer who follows them?"


	4. Rescue

**Word Challenge****:** Rescue

**Author's Note:** Obi-Wan Kenobi argues with his favorite Duchess.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the Umbaran Senator storm from the room and had to clamp down on his own anger. Was Satine _trying_ to get herself attacked? She had been on Coruscant only a week and this was not the first altercation he had found himself defusing. It was time they discussed this, though he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Obi-Wan turned toward the woman in question who stood glaring at the open door with her arms crossed.

"More and more I find myself coming to your rescue." The statement dripped with sarcasm, causing Satine to straighten into a more formal pose.

"Then let me relieve you of the burden, _General_," she hissed the word as though it were a curse as she marched past him. "I did not seek the Jedi Council in this matter and your services are not required." She stalked toward the exit, dismissively dropping the matter, but Obi-Wan was tired of this dance and already provoked in a way that only the Duchess of Mandalore could seem to accomplish. With a wave of his hand, he reached out with the Force, closing the door and locking it before she reached the opening.

"I realize you care little for conflict, Duchess, but we will have this discussion nonetheless," he stated as calmly as he could, given she'd pushed him to the point of blocking her retreat.

Satine stood rigidly staring at the door. Then, with fists balled at her sides, she turned toward him. "How. Dare. You." She punctuated each word by taking a step toward him. "You will open that door and release me from this room!" Kenobi crossed his arms as he watched her.

"I will do no such thing," he replied. This only served to anger her more.

"You _will _do as I say," she ordered in a tone she would use with an insubordinate member of her court. He infuriated her more by simply stroking his beard.

"Surely you realize you must be a Jedi for that trick to actually work, my dear." If not for his own vexation, Obi-Wan would have been amused by the sound of Satine's shoe indignantly stamping down onto the floor. He watched her take a deep breath and then slowly release it, attempting to calm herself.

"Fine, Master Jedi." She barely managed to sound civil. "What matter plagues you so that you would resort to holding me hostage?"

Obi-Wan felt what calm he had slipping away. "Holding you hostage...Satine! I may be acquainted with Hondo Ohnaka, but I am no Weequay pirate. And, I assure you, Duchess, you would not wish me to be." He motioned toward the door as he continued, "But, if these are the measures to which I must resort to secure a moment of your time, so be it."

Her chin lifted haughtily as she demanded, "What do you want, Obi-Wan?" He took a breath, attempting to release his anger to the Force. But, as always, he found it a difficult task in her presence.

"What do _you_ want, Duchess?" He answered her question with one of his own. "Since your arrival on Coruscant you've engaged in several verbal altercations with those whose morals are questionable at best. One could almost think you are trying to provoke an attack."

She gave an indignant snort at that and Obi-Wan found it somewhat annoying that she could manage to sound more arrogant than unladylike. "They wouldn't dare."

"Publicly? No," he conceded. "But men like Mee Deechi have those they respect followed in hopes of uncovering a scandal. Those he does not respect more often than not meet with a violent end."

"You cannot prove that, or he would not serve in the Senate," she countered.

"You are right, but that doesn't mean I wish you to become one of his statistics," Obi-Wan stated. "Deechi may respect moderates such as Organa and Farr, but he holds no regard for pacifists."

"You worry too much," she dismissed his argument with a wave of her hand. "I know what I am doing."

"With all due respect, Duchess," he replied as tactfully as he could, "you haven't a clue." Her gaze narrowed, and Obi-Wan went on to explain. "I may not be a politician, but I've spent far more time than I would like to among those here on Coruscant. You are foolheartedly charging into skirmishes and preparing to wage a war on political terrain you are woefully unprepared to traverse."

"Of course!" Her hands flew out in exasperation. "Leave it to a soldier to view everything as a battle to be won!"

"You know very well the political arena is just as bloody a battlefield as any I have crossed!"

"Perhaps you have crossed too many and no longer see controversy and debate for what they are, a means of open dialogue between opposing views." She had moved forward and now stood close enough he could reach out and touch her if he dared. Given her obstinant stance and his own inability to tap into the peacefulness of the Force, Obi-Wan didn't dare move.

"Open dialogue? Such as the direct manner in which you've addressed my initial query?" He couldn't help but challenge her. "You've yet to give me a straight answer, Duchess, retreating behind rhetoric instead of facing me with the truth." Then, before he even realized what he was saying, "I've had longer clashes with Grevious before the illustrious general sought to flee."

The moment the words left his mouth, Obi-Wan was so taken aback by his own callousness that he didn't even register Satine's infuriated gasp until the few milliseconds before her raised palm connected with his cheek. Even then, given his reflexes in the Force, he could have dodged, but he let her strike anyway, knowing full well he deserved it. This was the danger of attachment. Only in the presence of Satine Kryze could he so easily lose control of his senses and speak words in anger. Words he did not particularly mean. No one, not even Anakin, had ever managed to rile his temper so. And now, because of his carelessness, he had hurt her.

"You would call me a coward?" Her voice shook with outrage. "You, who denies his feelings yet so clearly has them!" He started to speak, but Satine didn't give him the chance. "If you must know, General Kenobi, my strategy is to bait those whose loyalties are in question so that Senator Amidala might move behind the scenes to actually set effective policy in motion." Now her tone was cold, as though she delivered a report to the council. "As a pacifist, my views are already a point of contention with most senators. Therefore, if those who wish no end to this war are preoccupied with uncovering _my_ motives, they will be blind to Padmé's efforts in ending this conflict. Does that meet with your approval, Master Jedi?"

"Satine…" he endeavored to apologize, but she would have none of it. Back rigid, she turned to once more march toward the door, no doubt planning to attempt overriding the lock. He could not in good conscience leave things as they were. And, so, he followed, catching her by the arm and turning her back to face him. He had surprised her, for she did not have time to school her features and hide the hurt he had caused. It struck him as physically as a kick to the gut, and all he could do was gently whisper, "Satine." She gave a soft noise caught somewhere between a whimper and a cry before launching herself into his arms and Obi-Wan readily folded her into his embrace. He momentarily wondered if the Force was playing some elaborate trick on him because, in that moment, he felt more attune to its peaceful calm than he had since first wading into this conversation. They stood that way in silence for one heartbeat, then two, before he lowered his chin to brush against her temple and murmured, "Forgive me." Her only response was to press in closer and he ventured, "Cowardice has never been one of your attributes. You are the bravest woman I know. To resolutely hold to your beliefs in a time when they are so unpopular…. It takes a courage I wish I possessed."

She pulled back at that, not enough to leave his arms but an adequate distance that allowed her to search his face. "You possess far more fortitude than you give yourself credit for, Ben." _Ben_. Now that was a name he had not heard in a long time. Even recently, in their calmer encounters, she had opted to call him Obi instead of the name she had dubbed him with so many years ago. It conjured memories of their youth and longings he thought long suppressed. Oblivious to his thoughts, she continued, "In my anger, I dismissed your determination to abstain from affection." Her palm raised to gently stroke the cheek she had earlier struck. "But we both know how hard a sacrifice it truly is to remain resolute in the convictions of your order."

If she only knew how badly he wished to cast aside those convictions and claim her lips right then. But, to do so would not only be wrong but cruel. It would open a path before them that neither could travel. Gazing into her eyes, Obi-Wan settled instead for cupping the back of her raised hand and guiding it down to his mouth. He pressed a tender kiss to her palm and desperately wished he could give her more. Satine graced him with a gentle smile that whispered her understanding more clearly than any words that could have been spoken.

And then there was a beeping at the door that broke the spell. The corners of his mouth turned up in what could barely be described as a grin. His voice soft, he said, "It would seem duty calls, Duchess."

Her tone just as tender, she commented, "Indeed, Master Jedi."

Reluctantly, he loosened his hold as she slipped from his arms. It took but a moment for her shoulders to straighten into the regal pose she so often held as the Duchess of Mandalore, and Obi-Wan felt himself drawing upon the Force to affect the usual calm expected of him as a Jedi Knight. Together they turned toward the door, her hands clasped before her and his coming to rest behind his back after he had reached out to deactivate the lock. The door slid open and they walked forward, once more every bit the Republican General and Neutralist Duchess the galaxy knew them to be, as they moved toward whoever awaited them outside the chamber.

* * *

**Endnote:** This particular prompt did come from a different website. It was the word I received on a random one-word generator.


	5. Dancing

**100 Word Challenge****:** Write a short story in only 100 words.

**Author's Note****:** This started out as a collection of random 100-word stories and ended up turning into something else. I do have some random stories that I am working on finishing up, but these four all fell under the same theme of _dance_. So, I am posting them together.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, might I beg your assistance?" Padmé motions to Mak Plain approaching their position.

"Say no more," Kenobi replies, understanding her wish to avoid the Muun. "May I have this dance, Senator Amidala?"

The offer allows him to whisk her away on the dancefloor, saving her from an unpleasant encounter. Too late he realizes she is in league with Anakin, who lies in wait with Satine. The music ends. Padmé feigns lightheadedness. Anakin escorts her from the floor after smoothly depositing the Duchess' hand atop Obi-Wan's forearm.

"An ambush, Master Kenobi?"

He concurs but does not resist, and they dance.

* * *

**100**100**100**

* * *

Dancing can be so many things: a cultural expression, a polite mode of interrogation, a tool that ensures sequestered conversation, or even just a respite from the general mob of guests. Dancing with Obi-Wan is something entirely different. His touch is more intimate than protocol dictates. Technically, his right hand should rest against Satine's shoulder blade. Instead, Obi-Wan's palm sits at the small of her back, his fingers spread along her spine. And though her right hand should simply rest against his left, Obi-Wan's fingers possessively curve about her own. He holds her close, and Satine willingly follows his lead.

* * *

**100**100**100**

* * *

She is all grace and fluid motion, a perfect fit in his arms, and more seductive than any temptation Obi-Wan has ever faced. Even the Dark Side has never called to him this strongly. A part of him knows that he holds Satine far too close as they glide about the dancefloor. Yet he cannot find the strength to put more space between them. Her body brushes against him as they sway to the music, the Force seeming to hum about them with a melody all its own, and Obi-Wan decides to set concern aside and simply enjoy the dance.

* * *

**100**100**100**

* * *

Anakin knows his former master to be cunning, yet even the wise sometimes need guidance. So, when Padmé suggests a bit of subterfuge, he's all in. Thankfully, it doesn't backfire. He half expected Obi-Wan to retreat, though it isn't really an option. Dancing with Padmé set a precedent. To walk away from Satine moments later would be viewed as either an insult or a declaration that the Duchess means more to him than the Jedi Master wishes to admit. Perhaps forcing Kenobi's hand is a bit cruel, but one look at the dancing couple makes Anakin smile. He regrets nothing.

* * *

**Endnote****:** Due to a suggestion by a friend, I am also working on a set of 100-word shorts inspired by the 5 senses. I hope to post those soon as well.


	6. Ministers of the Soul

"The five senses are the ministers of the soul."

\- Leonardo da Vinci

**100 Word Challenge:** Write a short story in only 100 words.

**Author's Note****:** My friend read the 100 words piece with Satine describing Obi-Wan's scent and suggested I do all five senses. So, here is a collection of 100-word snippets with _scent, touch, sight, sound, _and _taste_ as the theme.

* * *

****Scent****

His scent is just one of the many things Satine loves about Obi-Wan. It so often varies. He consists of desert breezes, lush jungle foliage, ocean waves, wood smoke, snow, or, sometimes, rain mixed with the indescribable enigma of his own essence. Spices and cloth infused with the clean aroma of a lightsaber mingle with the scent that is distinctly _him_. All of it works together to infuse Satine with a sense of safety that she admits is a bit foolhardy. For there is no saving her heart. He captured it long ago, and she cannot begrudge him the victory.

* * *

****Touch****

On the rare occasions they touch, hands that are no stranger to violence show her nothing but kindness. Obi-Wan's palms are calloused yet move softly against her skin. Long, nimble digits that grasp his lightsaber with such strength are always gentle when curling about her fingers. Though his knuckles have split lips and broken bones, they trace the edge of her jaw with a reverent tenderness that makes Satine go weak. Moments such as this have begun to occur more frequently. Even so, as Obi-Wan brushes his lips against her fingers, Satine wishes she could indulge in his touch daily.

* * *

****Sight****

Obi-Wan has fathomless eyes. Searching them can be daunting, for he sees deeper into the seeker than the one seeking is allowed beyond his defenses. Satine has known him long enough to recognize his varying shades. His irises can be the calm azure of a peaceful sky, the warrior blue of impenetrable Mandalorian armor, the electric hue of his lethal lightsaber, the burning sapphire of restrained desire, and so many variants in-between. His gaze projects honor, stratagem, and sagacity with seamless simplicity that all leaders covet. Fortunately, what Satine craves Obi-Wan permits her to view: his love for her undenied.

* * *

****Sound****

His voice is as diverse as the man who wields it. Obi-Wan sounds of rumbling storms or whispering breezes depending upon the sharpness of his tongue. He topples massive egos, comforts battered spirits, and gives hope to the oppressed - sometimes, all within one moment of discourse. No one has ever managed to make Satine question her own point of view quite like Obi-Wan. When he speaks, he captivates his audience - be they friend or foe - earning him the moniker _The Negotiator_. Truly, Obi-Wan has a talented tongue, but what she loves most is the reverence with which he murmurs, "Satine."

* * *

****Taste****

His taste is bittersweet, conjuring a myriad of feelings: the tang of sorrow for all they have lost, the honeyed promise of unwavering fidelity, the smoking embers of desire that need only be stoked, and the sweet flame of unspoken love that burns beneath it all. Obi-Wan tastes of both pleasure for what all they could be and pain for what they can never have. He is power cloaked in humility, rebellion masked by devotion, and a storm hidden beneath tranquility. Satine knows he will be her undoing, and she will be his. Defeat, however, has never tasted so good.

* * *

**Endnote****:** These were actually quite fun to do. I do have a few other random 100-word pieces that have no unifying theme apart from Obitine, but I will likely post them later. I also updated a few of the other chapters in this story after I caught some typos I had missed. Thanks for reading!


	7. Arbitrary Anecdotes

**100 Word Challenge:** Write a short story in only 100 words.

**Author's**** Note:** This set is filled with 100-word stories that are completely random and do not really connect in any way other than they are Obi-Wan and Satine themed. All but the first are from Obi-Wan's point of view, and the last one in this group was written for Agent N.

* * *

****Kiss****

When Obi-Wan finally surrenders, parting her lips with his own, Satine melts into his arms. Their last kiss was far too many years ago. He is different now, as is she. Time has molded them both, the burdens of leadership carving away their softer youth to expose the resolute character now more prominent in their maturity. She is a New Mandalorian and he is a Jedi, yet none of that matters as his tongue slides against her own, deepening their connection. When war makes peacekeepers into generals and pacifists into rogues, Satine is content to let him overwhelm her senses.

* * *

****Conceding Victory****

The heart is a treacherous thing. Feelings Obi-Wan thought long buried are resurrected upon seeing Satine again. An indignant fire rages in her eyes while the flame of controversy rolls from her tongue, and once more he is lost to her regal beauty and resolute spirit. Satine is fearsome in her convictions and staunchly contests his warrior instincts though she has only ever seen them employed for her protection. She is illumination to his shadows, emotion to his peace, chaos to his harmony, and passion to his serenity. Satine breaks his Jedi Code, and Obi-Wan willingly concedes her the victory.

* * *

****Guilt****

Guilt, his harshest enemy. He is meant to preserve life, yet so many have perished because of his shortcomings. On Naboo, it was his master; on Geonosis, his Jedi brethren; and then there are the clones. He remembers the name of every man who has followed him into battle only to perish. War demands a heavy price, one he is weary of paying. Obi-Wan sits alone, seeking peace but finding only regret. Then, suddenly, Satine stands before him, hand extended, a ray of light piercing his dark thoughts. She beckons, offering respite. He accepts the lifeline and joins her.

* * *

****Violent Reaction****

Obi-Wan glares at the Weequay male who has Satine pinned. He tries being mindful of his thoughts, but they betray him nonetheless. With a flick of his wrist, he uses the Force to remove the unwanted presence from her personal space, and the miscreant is sent hurtling across the alley into a pile of crates. Wood splinters, there is a moan, and her assailant falls unconscious to the ground.

"Such violence from a Jedi," she admonishes.

"Such flagrant disregard for your own safety," he counters.

"You two need a moment?" Skywalker interjects, to which Kenobi and Kryze simultaneously reply, "No!"

* * *

****If She Had Asked****

If she had asked…. Obi-Wan's mornings would begin with Satine in his bed. He would retain more of his soul, not having lost so many pieces of it to the war. His fighting skills would be honed with a Mandalorian edge, flying would bring him enjoyment, and meditation would be interrupted by the antics of his children. He would teach them the ways of the Force while their mother taught them to rule. Familial banter would be present at every meal. Obi-Wan's nights would end with Satine in his arms, and they would be happy. If only she had asked.

* * *

****Defend Her****

"Defend her if you will." Vizsla's challenge sends the Force coursing through Kenobi's veins as he grasps his weapon. Perhaps Satine is right, and this war has made him more of a soldier than a knight. She likely wishes to reason with Concordia's governor, but Obi-Wan cannot find it within himself to negotiate. Vizsla is using terror to prey upon a system that seeks only peace. As a Jedi, it is his duty to stand against such villainy. Besides, the arrogant fool has threatened Satine, something Obi-Wan will not tolerate. He raises his lightsaber in preparation. Let Death Watch come.

* * *

****Unsettling Introductions (For Agent N)****

Obi-Wan politely smiles at the Mandalorian cadets as Anakin makes the introductions.

"Allow me to introduce Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Master, General of the Grand Army of the Republic, The Negotiator," - Obi-Wan frowns slightly. Anakin is laying it on rather thick. - "and Duchess Satine's boyfriend."

Obi-Wan sputters, "Anakin! I'm not her-" He's cut short by Ahsoka's laughter. Satine's nephew is thoughtfully stroking his chin in a disturbingly familiar gesture, leaving Obi-Wan unsettled. He is saved by Satine's arrival. That is, until the boy asks, "Auntie, is Master Kenobi truly your boyfriend?"

Satine gasps, Skywalker smirks, and Obi-Wan vows Anakin will pay.

* * *

**Endnote: **In "If She Had Asked," I think Obi-Wan would enjoy flying more since he would not have been forced to do so much of it while being in a firefight. Also, on Mandalore Obi-Wan would have no doubt learned to proficiently use a jetpack - This is the way! - since Mandalorians are known for them. I hope you enjoyed these random little 100-word snippets. Thanks for reading!


	8. No Regrets

**Author's Note****: **This may or may not seem slightly AU-ish depending upon your personal point of view as to whether or not you believe Obi-Wan would yield to the joys of the flesh. Beyond that, I can tell you that Kenobi's current mission is for him and some handpicked members of his 212th division to see the Duchess of Mandalore safely through a Neutral System that borders a Separatist System. This does not take place during the same events as _Voyage of Temptation_, meaning Anakin and members of the 501st are not aboard. The setting is the _Coronet_ simply because I loved the architecture of that vessel. For my purposes, the ship has been repaired from the earlier droid incursion that it suffered on the trip to Coruscant.

* * *

**No Regrets**

The _Coronet_ is silent due to the late hour. Most have retired for the evening, and Obi-Wan is confident that nothing will get past Cody, who stands on watch outside Satine's quarters. This presents him with an opportunity to get some rest himself. The opulence of the New Mandalorian liner means that his room is not only large but equipped with a private refresher and a valet droid. Obi-Wan sends the droid off into the main compartment as he prepares to take a long, hot shower.

Thankfully, no emergencies arise and all is quiet as the steaming spray relaxes his muscles and helps clear his mind. When Obi-Wan eventually steps from the steamy cubicle, he finds the attending droid has taken his clothing and replaced it with a robe. He dries himself and dons the Mandalorian blue raiment, pulling it closed with the accompanying cloth belt. The valet likely took his things to have them cleaned, and Obi-Wan is honest enough to admit they needed it. He can meditate until the droid returns.

At least, that is his plan. Only, upon exiting the refresher, he realizes there is no hope of meditation. The luxurious room is dark except for a bit of recessed lighting, but the gentle glow clearly reveals he is not alone. Satine is waiting for him. He momentarily wonders how she slipped past her clone guard, but the quandary is quickly dismissed as he realizes that she is also wearing a robe and nothing more. He can tell due to the gauziness of her wrapper which is thin enough to show him the outline of her skin unhampered by any other material yet just opaque enough to deny him a detailed view of her body. He stands with his arms crossed as he studies the Duchess. So, the pacifist has come to do battle - His gaze sweeps from her loose hair down to her bare toes. - and she clearly seeks nothing short of his full surrender.

Tension hangs in the air as they watch one another, waiting for the other to respond. It is Satine who moves first, coming toward him with the same regal grace she employs at court. Only, in her current state of dress, he is given a clear view of her long legs as the fabric of her robe parts with each step she takes. Satine stops before him, her gaze locked with his, as her fingers find the belt at his waist, and she deftly unties the knot. Obi-Wan catches her by the arms, uncertain if he means to hold her at bay or pull her closer. He speaks the first words that penetrate the current disorder of his mind. "I thought even extremists could be reasoned with."

Satine smiles at her own argument being used against her, then aptly rises to the challenge. "I've been informed that there are times when the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense." She slips from his hold long enough to undo the tie of her own robe, letting the thin material part to reveal just enough skin to shortcircuit Obi-Wan's senses. Then she stands and waits. The message is clear. He must make the choice to yield. A heartbeat passes as they stare into one another's eyes, then two heartbeats. _By the Force!_ With the third beat of his heart, he feels his resolve crumbling about his feet and reaches for her. He pulls Satine in and claims her lips with his own. The ardent kiss is followed by a second and a third and then far too many to count. Both robes slide to the ground as they tumble onto the bed with only the night air and the hum of the Force between them. Later, Obi-Wan will find it ironic that he never fully understood the Jedi Code until the moment he forsakes it, succumbing to temptation and pulling Satine into his arms.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._ His body molds to hers and Obi-Wan is flooded with a cacophony of sensations that roll over him in waves so overpowering that he becomes one with the tide. Hope and despair, gain and loss, light and darkness, ecstasy and agony...all exist yet do not exist within him simultaneously - a storm of emotion - until there is nothing but Satine. She brings peace to his violent tempest, prompting him to draw her closer.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ Just moments before he had been confident in his understanding of the universe but, as Satine melts into him, Obi-Wan realizes just how uninformed he actually had been. She is softer than silk to his calloused hands, her body arching to his touch as he dares explore her curves and valleys in ways he never has before. He tastes her skin and finds she quenches his thirst, for Satine is an oasis to the desert of his soul. She fills a void he did not even realize he possessed and awakens a hunger that has lain dormant so long he is almost burned by its searing need.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._ Passion, desire, attachment, lust, ardor, zeal...they become only meaningless words that pale to the reality of Obi-Wan and Satine merging as one. In the midst of their twined dance, he finds serenity. Joining to her completes him, healing the hollowness he has so long harbored and flooding him with a tranquility purer than any he has ever achieved in meditation.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._ He expects the push and pull, grasp and release, resistance and surrender of their heated bodies to be chaotic abandon. He does not anticipate the euphonious harmony flooding each movement, the perfection with which they fit together, and the melody of his name ringing from her lips. Here, chaos does not exist. There is only the balance that comes from the joining of their souls.

_There is no death, there is the Force_. Everything builds until they reach the summit and topple over the zenith together and, for the briefest moment, Obi-Wan feels as if he has completely left this plane of existence. Then, suddenly, there is the Force crashing upon him with wave after wave of euphoric song that dances and resonates about them as they collapse in a tangle of limbs, gasping for breath in the aftermath of their apogee.

Never has Obi-Wan felt so utterly spent and yet, somehow, unequivocally invigorated. He rolls to his back, bringing Satine to drape partially over his chest and down along his side. His Jedi training tells him he has gone far past the sin of attachment, but searching his feelings illuminates another truth. He has never felt so in tune with the Force as he does now with his Duchess in his arms. Obi-Wan tightens his hold, dips his head to brush his lips tenderly against Satine's temple, and allows himself to admit he has no regrets. 

* * *

**Endnote**: I changed the rating on this story just to be safe given the more adult subject matter of this chapter. Thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are welcome.


	9. Rex Reflects

**Author's Note****:** I didn't have a writing prompt for this one. It just came to mind the other day when I was rewatching _Voyage of Temptation._ I just finished binge-watching _Clone Wars _followed by _Rebels _not too long ago. Thus, this little snippet was born.

* * *

Rex stood watching over the camp. From his post, he could make out Ezra and Sabine sparring while Chopper and Zeb stood-by casting encouragement mixed with insults at the pair. In the distance, hidden from the others' view, Syndulla approached the grassy knoll where Jarrus meditated. Even from his vantage point, Rex could see the moment Kanan sensed her approach. The Jedi's posture changed, and he turned in her direction. Hera reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, but Kanan caught her by the wrist and guided her to move around him before gently pulling her down into his lap. Rex smiled at the couple and averted his gaze as they shared a kiss.

He had to admit that it was refreshing to see a Jedi openly displaying his feelings for the woman he loved. How many times had he watched General Skywalker clench his fingers into a fist to resist reaching for Senator Amidala? The officers of the 501st had all known the two had feelings for one another. He was even pretty sure a handful of them - like himself and Commander Tano - suspected the general and senator to secretly be in a relationship. Too many times Rex had been dispatched to search for his unit's unresponsive commander only to find the Jedi with Padmé Amidala. Eventually, he had begun starting his search at the senator's quarters to save time. And then there had been Skywalker's excuses, some of them so bad as to almost be painful. But, they had not been nearly as painful as watching General Kenobi and Duchess Kryze skirt one another. Rex still remembered the mission aboard the _Coronet_ and the conversation he and Cody were never supposed to overhear.

"I sense some anxiety from you about the duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands." Skywalker had sought to reassure his fellow Jedi.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why…"

"Nevermind. It's all in the past." Rex hadn't expected such defensiveness from General Kenobi.

"Oh, so you're close to her?" Of course, General Skywalker hadn't been able to let it go.

"I knew her." The Jedi Master's tone had been strained, edging toward anger in his attempt to silence his friend's line of questioning. Then, almost remorsefully, "A long time ago." Rex had been grateful for the sudden opening of the lift doors as they reached their destination. He'd had no longing to be confined to a small space with the two Jedi should General Skywalker insist upon persuing the topic.

At the time, they'd had assassin probe droids on the loose and a job to do. So, neither he nor his clone brother had commented on what they had heard. But, occasionally, over the course of the war, when they'd had a little too much time to think and needed a distraction from their own horrific memories, he and Cody had speculated over General Kenobi and Duchess Kryze's relationship.

Cody had witnessed his general allow Kryze to invade his personal space more than once - the breach in protocol something neither clone had ever seen Kenobi permit with others. When held on Zygerria, in the midst of back-breaking weariness and suffocated by the hopelessness slavery wrought, Rex had lain awake in the bunk across from the general and heard him call the name _Satine_ in his sleep. And then there had been the solemn reserve with which the Jedi returned from Mandalore to inform the Republic of its fall to Maul. Rex had caught General Skywalker watching his mentor with worry more than once following the death of Satine Kryze. Both he and Cody had agreed that a sadness clung to General Kenobi for much of the remaining conflict.

Then the war had ended, its conclusion born of Order 66 and the rise of an empire Rex could never serve. He had no knowledge of what had become of his general or if Cody had succumbed to his own inhibitor chip, sealing General Kenobi's fate. All he did know was that the two Jedi had been great men, who deserved better - Rex glanced back at Kanan curled about Hera - and he wished they'd been allowed to openly love the women that had captured their hearts. Perhaps, for them, it would have made the war somewhat more bearable. For Rex, it would have made it all at least a bit more sweet than bitter.

* * *

**Endnote****: **Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome.


	10. Blissful Escape

**Author's Note****:** This one originated with a prompt from Story Shack that I liked but could not seem to follow. The prompt card read:

**Word Count:** 200

**Genre:** Adventure

**Character: **a truck driver

**Material:** a sword

**Sentence: **"Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension."

I started out with good intentions (only planning to make a few Star Wars appropriate adjustments such as changing _truck driver _to _transport droid_ and _sword_ to _lightsaber_). But I found I could not contain myself to a mere 200 words on this one. It was just too much fun. So, this is inspired by a Story Shack prompt even if it does not strictly adhere to said prompt's rules.

* * *

****** **Blissful Escape ****

The transport droid is fried, and Obi-Wan only has time to shove it aside as he takes the controls of the careening vessel. Sparks fly as the ship barrels through the Coruscant traffic lanes, set on a collision course for a nearby building that juts into the sky.

"I hate flying," he mutters as he fights to keep the transport from slamming into the various speeders that scatter in an effort to avoid a crash.

"Perhaps you should get more practice," Satine yells at him over the screaming of the dying ship. She is fighting her way to the copilot seat, avoiding the debris that is currently being thrown about the interior.

"Maybe I should just avoid any further Mandalorian entanglements!" Obi-Wan's fingers race across the control panel. He's trusting the Force, letting it guide his movements, as the looming structure ahead draws ever closer.

"I'm not to blame!" Satine manages to climb into the seat beside him and digs her fingertips into the arms of the chair. "You insisted on coming along!" The vessel turns, scraping its side against the building's edge, but avoiding a head-on collision, and Obi-Wan manages to aim the transport at an abandoned warehouse below.

"You were meeting with pirates!"

"To track down a lead!"

Obi-Wan swears vigorously. Then the stabilizers go out, leaving him only one course of action.

"Satine!" He grabs her by the hand and heads for the nearest door. Using the Force, he slides it open before pulling her flush against his chest and somersaulting out of the vessel. She's screaming in his ear as they fall, but Obi-Wan manages to pull his lightsaber. He ignites it, slamming the blade into the wall of the nearest building, using it as a makeshift grappling hook to stop their descent. Satine clings to him, gasping for breath, as they watch the transport ship plow into the warehouse below. An explosion follows that nearly knocks them from their precarious perch. With one hand clamped about his lightsaber and the other arm locked about Satine, Obi-Wan angles his body so that his feet keep them anchored to the wall.

"Well, this is a fine situation, my dear," he caustically remarks. "I hope your _lead_ was worth it."

"I had everything under control until you deflected that energy bolt that fried the pilot droid," she huffs in response.

"Oh, you mean the one coming from the blaster that was aimed at you." His tone is clipped but the strain of holding them aloft - or perhaps it is the woman herself - keeps him from reverting to his usual calm. "Forgive me, Duchess, for feeling I should protect you from enemy fire!"

"Ha! You could have simply pulled me aside with the Force you Jedi are so fond of using. But, no! You had to brandish a weapon!"

"By the Force, Woman! If I were not currently occupied with keeping you from falling to your death…"

"Maybe you two should just kiss to break the tension," a new voice chimes in. They turn to find a Ugnaught hovering nearby in a construction skiff. He maneuvers the small vessel in alongside them and offers, "Need a lift?"

It's small, with only two seats - one of which is occupied by the Ugnaught - but it beats hanging onto the side of the building by a lightsaber. Carefully, Obi-Wan lowers Satine down to stand on the hood of the vessel before deactivating his blade and joining her. Eventually, they get settled with Obi-Wan seated next to the construction worker and Satine huddled in his lap. Then the skiff takes off, zipping to the nearest loading platform, where they disembark after thanking the Ugnaught.

They are heading back towards the public transports when Satine glances about before pushing Obi-Wan toward a vacant alley. He turns on her the moment they are off the street, intent on demanding an explanation, when she shoves him back against the wall and leans into his personal space. Instinctively, he wraps his arms about her to steady them both and looks down to find himself captured by her sparkling blue eyes.

"I forgive you," she states. Well, _that_ is nowhere close to what he expects to hear.

"You forgive me?" He echoes in disbelief.

"For resorting to violence," she informs him. "And drawing your weapon." It's on the tip of his tongue to let loose one of the more colorful curses he's picked up from his men, when she adds, "But you did so to save me, and therefore you should be rewarded."

"Well, I -" he starts to argue but is cut off when Satine mutters, "Hush Obi!" Then, suddenly her lips are on his, and he nearly forgets his own name, much less what he was going to say. He even momentarily forgets that he is a Jedi - or rather, forgets to care - as he draws her in closer. Eventually, he will have to release her, and they will return to being a general and a duchess. But, for now, they are just a man and a woman, hidden in the shadows of an alley, lost in one another's embrace, as the bustle of Coruscant continues on about them, oblivious to their moment of blissful escape.

* * *

**Endnote:** Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome!


End file.
